


The key to success

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Communication, F/M, Fluff, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle and Rumple are back in Storybrooke with baby Gideon, but this is Storybrooke and somethings never change.





	

Communication was the key to a strong relationship. To Rumple’s curse memories it sounded like a trite piece of glossy magazine nonsense, but it had proven true. Once he and Belle returned from the Black Fairy’s realm with a baby Gideon they had started talking, and kept talking. That first night back they had spoken for hours about their relationship and all the wrong turns they had taken, it had been emotionally draining and there had been tears and moments of anger on both sides, but by the time the sun rose they had reached if not a clean slate, then at least a new page.

It wasn’t easy for Rumple to keep that level of openness going, he had a long, long habit of being secretive, but he wanted to keep his family together so he tried as hard as he could. Sometimes it would take leading questions from Belle to get him talking, other times he babbled out everything that was on his mind so rapidly she had to get him to slow down and start again. 

Belle had started the notes, (he had kept all of them tucked away safe in a carved wooden box), little messages of love left on the kettle, or tucked into his pocket before he left for the shop. It struck him as a wonderful idea, so he started leaving Belle notes too; compliments, lines of poetry or book quotes he thought she would like, and sometimes when he could find no other way to start a conversation his worries, fears and confessions.

Between them they came up with an idea to help make sure one of his fears wasn’t repeated. Belle had started opening the library again for a few hours a day; she took Gideon with her and was delighted to find that he was as happy being around books as she was. Storybrooke was still stumbling from one crisis to another, so it didn’t take long before Rumple had to employ their solution.

Emma and her parents burst into the pawnshop, all of a panic about the latest emergency. Rumple sighed and uncovered the crystal ball that had taken up position on the counter, before the heroes could start making demands or accusations he waved a hand over it; the ruddy smoke inside cleared to reveal an image of Belle bouncing Gideon in her arms.

“Can you hear me, sweetheart?”

“Loud and clear Rum, and I can see that you have visitors.”

“You got Belle telecommuting now Gold?”

Rumple shrugged at Emma’s question.

“This is the easiest way to have Belle witness whatever you need to demand of me.”

From the crystal ball Belle voice carried clearly into the shop as she added; “And this stops you trying to blackmail my husband, or use me as a pawn against him.”

Charming had the decency to look uncomfortable, while Snow and Emma both looked defensive. Rumple didn’t want to listen to their justifications for their past actions.

“What is it you want today?”

Emma cast a nervous glance at the crystal ball, Rumple almost smirked as he saw the exact moment she decided to change her approach; while she might have decided not the blackmail or threaten for his assistance she was still sharp and snappy. 

“The dwarves can’t stop singing. What do you know about it?”

Rumple heard Belle’s hum of displeasure at the accusation in Emma’s tone. He could resist being a little impish in his response.

“I know we’re going to need to stock up on ear plugs, I’ve heard Happy whistle, he can’t carry a tune.”

Belle smothered her giggle and offered; “It could be a hoodoo hex, Sneezy upset Madame Balestrieu last week.”

Rumple felt rather pleased, when Belle had told him of the incident with the hoodoo queen in the pharmacy he’d made a bet that there would be consequences; Belle now owed him a chocolate cake. He had to push thoughts of sharing a delicious treat with Belle to the back of his mind; the heroes were still waiting for him to solve their problem; he rolled his eyes and conjured three pairs of stout work gloves.

“Wear these, search their homes for a hex bundle. You’ll know it when you see it. Then I suggest you get Sneezy to formally apologise to Madame Balestrieu.”

None of the heroes made a move to pick up the gloves. Rumple sighed; “No charge, consider it my civic duty to reduce noise pollution in town.”

Charming gave him a nod of thanks and collected the gloves from the counter, he gave Belle a little wave and ushered his wife and daughter out of the shop. Rumple waited until the door had closed behind them before grinning at the image of his wife and son in the crystal ball.

“Belle you are a genius that worked better than I could have hoped. How’s Gideon doing?”

“He’s in need of a diaper change. We’ll see you in an hour for lunch?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Belle blew him a kiss and her image faded from the crystal ball replace by the twisting smoke. Rumple threw the cover back over it and smiled to himself. A little magic sent a note to Gideon’s changing bag where Belle was sure to find it in moments.

_Belle, I cannot describe how wonderful it felt to have you by my side today, thank you. Tickle Gideon’s feet for me, I’ll see you both soon, all my love as always Rumple._


End file.
